Urano Metria
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: After the incident with Tartarus, the world move's on, and a certain mage faces hardships she doesn't think she'll be able to overcome with her sanity intact...or at least whatever's left of it. There's also the case with the Grim War, but she'll get to that after she finished more important things, like her stupid novel! However, the war may not be so willing to wait for her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**

Panasonic Nur was a man who wanted to change the world.

He wanted a world free from the horror's he faced while he was still a child, a world free from all evil, and the threat of The Black Dragon, a world free from The Killing Mage, and his demons.

As a result, Nur developed a plan.

However, back then the plan was weak, and had nothing to support it which resulted in its failure at the hands of a mediocre Celestial Spirit Mage who got lucky.

He was quite disappointed when the plan failed, but he realized that the plan's failure was also partly his fault, and decided to check, and make improvements on the plan from what he learned from it's failure as opposed to getting revenge on a beaten Celestial Spirit Mage that only managed to get away by reverse summoning herself back to the Celestial Spirit World.

Although, he had to give her credit, he did not expect her to do that.

In the end Nur realized that what he needed before even trying to bring a plan into fruition was power. Granted he was a powerful mage, but he wasn't arrogant enough to believe he could take on the world on his own. It seemed like he had to thank that silly girl. He had been to hasty, and she had saved him despite not knowing it.

He supposed he would spare her life if he ever saw her again.

He would also be more thoughtful when it came to planning.

In the end he decided to build an army and the guild New Dawn was born.

However, before he could begin planning a bigger problem arose.

The problem being Tartarus, and another being a certain Grimoire that came into his possession.


	2. Chapter One: The Celestial

**Chapter One: The Celestial **

She let out an angry growl as she accidentally kicked a small pebble. While this wouldn't normally be a problem the fact that she was trying to be subtle made it a big mistake.

"Who's there, show yourselves COWARDS!" her target cried out. While she wouldn't normally bother with these kinds of things, he had answers to questions she needed answered.

With the grace of an acrobat, she made her way closer to the target, He was a rather large man who dressed like he was made of money. He probably thought she was just a typical bandit.

Fool.

Suddenly she felt something was off, and only barley managed to dodge the magical attack aimed at her before it collided. However, by doing so she had also revealed herself to her target.

("Dammit") she thought, she was making far too many mistakes today.

Ignoring the idiots angry yelling and cries she set her attention to the mage in front of her.

"Sorry, but i'm going to have to ask you not to attack my employer, i would ask your name but it doesn't matter. I'll know it after the Magical Council is done with y-" He wasn't able to finish as he dodged the whip that nearly hit his head "Hey, i was talking!" He cried as he made another attempt to dodge her weapon.

He continued doing so until her attacks were no longer coming close to hurting him, and began to advance on her.

("Cheeky fucker") she thought as she threw a rock she picked up at the direction he dodged, she had used some of her own magical power to make it stronger than it actually was. Needless to say it hit its target dead on causing him to drop to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. ("Although it's easy to take your types down once you know their rhythm")

It was something Fernandes had taught her. It was easy to predict an opponents movements if one was able to read their "rhythm" granted there were those opponents who could counter against such tactics, but it was still a helpful thing to know.

Her arm suddenly shot out and she grabbed her target from the hair. It seemed like he thought he may have been able to get a lucky shot in while she was distracted. While it may have worked, he wasn't experienced enough to sneak up on any mage.

The fact that his boots squeaked whenever he moved just made it easier.

Realizing that he was now at her mercy the man kicked and screamed before managing to wriggle free from her grip, and attempted to flee.

She managed to pull out some hair during his struggles.

As he ran she grinned, and summoned Taurus to make sure the mage he hired didn't try anything (not that he could, the rock she threw probably gave him a concussion) while she got what she needed from the man who was attempting to make it to the carriage he'd been ridding in before stopping for the night. The mage he had hired wanted to try and trap his pursuer by baiting her, but now the same pursuer had him in her mercy.

He never should of trusted that pathetic mage, he should of just swallowed his pride and hired someone from one of the better guilds, consequences be damned!

However, before he was able to "board" his horse he lost all feeling in his body.

"Leaving so soon, you'll make Mr. Cursey sad if you do?" His tormentor gave him a terrifying smirk. "Why not stay a little longer and play with us for a while, Mr. Panasonic?" She giggled "I have so much to show you, and you have so much I want to learn~"

The man, now known as Mr. Panasonic felt what could be defined as pure and utter terror.

...

"So in the end, all we learned was that the bastard left home several years ago, and hasn't been seen sense."

The girl, who looked more demonic than human, nodded.

"Well that sucks, were back to square one."

The girl paused before pulling out a book with several notes on the inside.

"Not particularly Master, we may have not found what we were looking for, but we DID find out something equally as important!"

"Oh? and what's that?"

The small girl held the book for her master to see, and said "We found this~"

It took a while, but eventually the "master" realized what her little servant meant.

"Your right, this wasn't a complete waste of time," The "master" stood up and stretched. "Well lets go back, and show it to that old king shall we~"

The two partners vanished in an instant, taking whatever belongings they may have had with them.

...

Several years ago Lucy Heartfilia dreamed of being a powerful wizard. However, like dreams people had while they slept, she woke up.

However, it was ironic how she still managed to do that.

All is cost her was her home, and her "innocence".

...

**A/N: Before you ask, No. innocence would refer to her mindset, and beliefs, perhaps even attitude. It means nothing more in this case.**

**Also if your confused as to what's happening here's what i'll give you without spoiling to much.**

**The story takes place in a AU where Tartarus appeared a bit later and events leading up to them weren't the same as in cannon.**

**I'm also curious as to how many people thought the main character would be the OC in the prologue, and didn't catch the Lucy lamp shading~**

**Well leave whatever questions/feedback you have in the reviews section :D**

**EDIT: 6/5/2014, 4:10 AM, I edited some things in the Prologue, and here. When they were first written i was half asleep lol~**


	3. Chapter Two: The Demon

**Chapter Two: The Demon**

She blinked.

Her "servant" blinked.

"That rude mother fucker!"

Her servant gave her an odd look, but she ignored her in favor of ranting about Celestial Spirit Kings, and secrets.

Eventually the servant decided to cut her off.

"Perhaps we can focus on the Grim War while we wait Master?"

Lucy glared at her, but relented.

"Fine, I guess we can go ask master, and have him explain this to me in better detail," The servant was satisfied with her answer.

Their meeting had taken place around a year ago; she had been fleeing from enemy servants who wanted to destroy her Grimoire. To a Grim Child, the destruction of the Grimoire meant death, and she honestly hadn't wanted to die, but she was tired, outclassed, and honestly sick of it all.

Her master had saved her in the last moment, but even then the Enemy duo proved to much.

She decided to run with her, but that failed as well.

However, in an attempt to intimidate her, the enemy duo had ended up angering her, and that was the moment Li–Lan realized that she was the one.

She had cast such a beautiful and powerful spell. It had been so radiant, and welcoming while at the same time threatening and merciless.

There was also the fact that her Grimoire had chosen her as its owner after she was done.

She was tired from casting such a magnificent spell, but in the end agreed to help her.

However, she didn't have a damn clue what she had gotten herself into, and after asking some nice old man who had given her some candy. Her new master's resolve only got that much stronger.

The fact that she wanted to go back to ask the man only meant she wanted to stall for time, but Lan didn't really mind.

Her master would help her when the time came, as she had done several times before.

Anyway, back on topic.

"Yes, yes whatever you say Master"

Lucy glared at her before asking "Why do you keep calling me master?" she asked "It's ok to call me by my name you know, it isn't like this is a fight against a dark guild member,"

"It's like what you humans say, stick with what you know~"

Lucy gave her a sheepish smile "I suppose your right,"

With that the two headed for the person her master acknowledged as master.

If that made any sense…

...

Lucy was going back to fairy tail.

If you had asked her to a few years before, she would have tried to avoid it. However, she was an adult not. She returned every so often.

She was still a member after all, despite the fall out her team had gone through.

It also helped that she was only here to visit the master, and so could avoid most of her old guild mates.

Looking back at her traveling companion, she remembered why they were together in the first place. If all she needed to do was "beat" a few oher masters that would of been fine, but it wasn't so simple.

She had to destroy their Grimoires, and destroying a Grim Child's Grimoire meant death.

This made her hesitant to participate, but if she didn't Lan would surly die, and she couldn't go looking for a new master due to her Grimoire binding to Lucy.

It was just a big mess.

When she first went to the master for advice, Makarov told her that only she could make that decision.

A few days later, she killed yet another pair of Grim war participants. (the first she realized a few days later, had been the ones who were chasing Lan when they met, her spell had destroyed the Grimoire that belonged to the other team resulting in the obvious)

Honestly it was only thanks to the iron bastards help that she didn't fall into depression.

Eventually it became a pattern, she believed she had already taken out about 10 or so participants, the hardest one being the only one who didn't attack her like the others. She was here to once again ask Makarov for advice.

Only this time she also wanted to ask why.

The spirit king hadn't given her an answer the last time he asked, maybe her surrogate father would?

**A/N: I guess you could consider these dabbles until i figure out where i want to go from here, i got a small idea but i shouldn't do it while suffering from sleep deprivation.**

**As i said before, this takes place in an AU, Lucy got involved in some shit, and is still trying to do her own thing (which was what she was doing in the first chapter) then there's the guy from the prologue~**

**The chapter may be edited later, like the last two~**


End file.
